Simple Secrets
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Mini-drabbles] Solo son secretos que permanecen bajo llave, en cada pensamiento y en cada corazón. ¿Qué secretos esconde cada uno? Insinuación de algunas parejas: InuKik-NarKik, KohRin-ShipRin, SessKagu-Sesshome.
1. Kagome no sabe es

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de InuYasha_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Posibles Ooc en ciertos personajes, son una series de mini- drabbles. Más o menos van a ser siete o diez mini- drabbles de diferentes personajes._

 **Summary:** **[** _Mini-drabbles_ **]** _Solo son secretos que permanecen bajo llave, en cada pensamiento y en cada corazón. ¿Qué secretos esconde cada uno?_

* * *

 **Simple secrets**

 **[** _Secretos simples_ **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I. _Kagome no sabe es…_

La noche cubrió todo el paisaje, las estrellas y sumando a la luna creciente, no había ninguna nube que fuera capaz de tapar la hermosa vista que tenia cierta bestia. Él estaba en el techo de su hogar, con la mente perdida en el cielo nocturno. Es difícil olvidar y más cuando se trata de un antiguo amor, Kikyo. Todavía le dolía porque su despedida fue un cálido e melancólico beso.

Por alguna extraña razón podía sentir su presencia, sabe que no estaba viva o eso cree. Una parte de si mismo decía que la reviva pero esta casado con Kagome Higurashi, no debería estar pensando en alguien que ya fue pasajero. El problema se debía que la bestia no quería olvidarla por más que, una parte esta del lado de su actual esposa.

Lo que Kagome _no sabe es_ que, su marido piensa revivir a Kikyo, otra vez, sus sentimientos se estaban mezclando. Por más que la sacerdotisa haya cambiado antes de su triste muerte, InuYasha la extrañaba y mucho. Era uno de esos casos contradictorios entre la mente y el corazón…

La mente quiere olvidar pero el corazón quiere todo lo contrario.

― _¿Creen que es fácil, olvidar un primer amor?_ ―se cuestionaba. Llevándose ambas manos hacia la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado jajaj**

 **Es una idea que surgió de la nada jajaja, perdón si es muy corto pero son series de mini –drabbles, es la segunda vez que escribo algo asi jajaja. Porque el primero es el fanfic de "Entre las Sabanas"… Supongo que los siguientes personajes van a ser: Naraku, Kikyo, Kagome, Kagura, Rin y Sesshomaru… : v si quieren que haga hasta diez solo avisen en los comentarios jejeje**

* * *

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


	2. Kikyo no sabe es

_II. Kikyo no sabe es…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabe que fue cruel con todos y que es el ser más odiado de toda la existencia. Admirado por pocos y odiado por muchos. Aunque tiene sus motivos por hacer lo que hizo, por jugar de esta manera con InuYasha e Kikyo. Sabia que solo la tenia cerca cuando estaba invalido, ni siquiera podía mover sus brazos y mucho menos sus piernas. Pero cada día era más resplandeciente que las anteriores porque siempre recibía la visita de la sacerdotisa más poderosa, le agradaba su compañía. Muy en el fondo la amaba y quería pedirle un deseo a la perla de Shikon.

—Me gustaría estar a su lado, quisiera tener su corazón. —hablaba Onigumo en sus tiempos de soledad. Donde el fuego que emanaba la pila de ramas iluminaba parte de su cueva.

Existía días donde Kikyo solamente mandaba a su pequeña hermana, Kaede o sino a otro aldeano para alimentarlo. Onigumo no le importaba alimentarse, solo deseaba verla más seguido, como antes. Aunque la pequeña Kaede, quien era tan inocente en aquel tiempo, le había comentado sobre la bestia que compartía días con la sacerdotisa. ¿Crees que eso no le molestaría? Enterarse como si nada de que ella anda con alguien más que no sea él. Sí, estaba celoso pero sentía envidia hacia el hanyou que la acompañaba.

—Algún día me levantare y cuando eso suceda recuperare todo lo que perdí. —murmuraba por lo bajo. De la oscuridad comenzó a llamar a los malos espíritus, para que consumieran su cuerpo. Los estaba esperando y así paso las horas hasta que mas adelante consiguió enemistar a Kikyo con InuYasha, causando pena, dolor e Ira en sus corazones.

Cuando Naraku nació y Onigumo murió, consiguió cosas que ni él quería. El odio de la sacerdotisa, todavía la amaba pero ella lo odiaba y así, las cosas se dieron al batallar contra él. Naraku quería pedir su deseo ya que poseía la perla de Shikon, estar con Kikyo, recibir su amor y ganarse su corazón…

Pero en el fondo sabía que todo seria difícil para Naraku, y Kikyo tardo en darse cuenta del amor que poseía su enemigo ante ella.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este mini-drabble** **ahora falta que llegue el resto de los personajes, bueno no todos xD jajaja pero si algunos :P capaz llegue a escribir siete capítulos de estos mini-drabbles.**

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


	3. Naraku no sabe es

_III. Naraku no sabe es…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella sabe que fue reemplazada por su reencarnación, Kagome Higurashi, hasta quizás logro conocerlo más de lo que ella sabia. Pero siempre permanecerá en su corazón, aunque ya este muerta en cuerpo pero no en alma que puede vagar en el limbo o en otro lugar solo cuando InuYasha la llame.

En el pasado ayudaba mucho a Onigumo, quien poco después había nacido como Naraku; por más cruel que parezca, siempre hubo como un mensaje subjetivo y objetivo a la vez. Destruir al grupo de InuYasha o solamente a él, para aprovechar que Kikyo esta viva en cuerpo, alma y corazón así recuperar lo que perdió…

¿Quién lo diría no? Naraku a pesar de sus planes, de su corazón maligno siempre estuvo enamorado de la sacerdotisa. Lamentablemente, ella no va a corresponder su corazón por más que la situación se complique, no lo iba hacer. Eso si, el perdón va a llegar pero duda en corresponderle su amor en la otra vida…

Le cuesta decidirse porque Naraku _no sabe es_ que, la sacerdotisa aun sigue sintiendo amor por la bestia que esta en el mundo de los vivos y en la otra vida será muy complicado para su enemigo tratar de conquistarla…

— _Kikyo tengo pensado revivirte—_ escucho la voz del hanyou, quien estaba descansando en el techo de su cabaña, observando las estrellas como acostumbra hacer. Por más que trate de negarlo, en su interior quería acompañarlo, solo que no quiere arruinar el matrimonio que formo con Kagome.

—Espérame en la otra vida o sino…—su voz estaba quebrada, contenía sus lagrimas para no llorar. — Intenta revivirme…—una lagrima rozo por su mejilla derecha, no solo por él estaba pensando también por su hermana, Kaede.

Dos manos cálidas se posaron sobre sus hombros, otra persona estaba ahí con ella en el limbo o tal vez en la posible otra vida, una cálida sonrisa lo diferenciaba. Era él pero no sabe que cosas esconde sus sentimientos.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Muchas gracias por agregarlo a sus favoritos, y muchas gracias a Akshock por tu comentario , en serio muchas gracias por darme animos jejej :3 y me alegra que te haya gustado**

 **Seguiré continuando con estos mini-drabbles, xD quizás llegue a los diez capítulos jejej :D**

* * *

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


	4. Sesshomaru no sabe es

_IV. Sesshomaru no sabe es…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De las ciertas circunstancias que el viento la llevo hacia Sesshomaru cree que podría ser por algún motivo del destino, por más que quiera negarlo u ocultarlo. Ahora ella es libre como el viento. Durante su vida puede confesar que _sí_ había bajado la guardia por él.

Lo único que le hubiera gustado es estar al lado de Sesshomaru Taisho, recorriendo el mundo y experimentando esos sentimientos raros que aparecían en su presencia. Proteger y aprender más sobre los humanos, ella también estaba llena de curiosidades cuya le hubiera gustado experimentar al lado del demonio.

Lastima que no era humana, colmillo Sagrado no podía salvarla. Porque también era una parte de Naraku. Por lo menos, supo que su corazón se mantenía latiendo por él, a pesar de que ese maldito le había arrebatado su corazón.

Pero lo que Sesshomaru _no sabe es_ que, Kagura lo estuvo acompañando todo este tiempo y el quizás ya lo sabe porque su recorrido cambia con la brisa…

— _Porque soy libre como el viento…Siempre a tu lado—_ una voz retumbaba como un eco en la mente de cierto youkai.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **N/A: Supongo que va a llegar a los diez mini-drabbles, solo estoy pensando que personaje o de que personajes (o sea dos) van a aparecer :D**

 **Espero que les guste jejeje**

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


	5. Rin no sabe es

_V. Rin no sabe es…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le agrada su compañía. Admite que esta enamorado de ella pero no sabe por donde empezar, ya es un adolescente de diecisiete años ¿Qué tan complicado podría hacer? Recordó al demonio que la cuidaba, sabe que el señor Sesshomaru seria un reto para ser aprobado por él. Kohaku desea y quiere estar con Rin _Taisho,_ quien es como una hija que adopto el youkai.

Suspira y se encoge de hombros, sabe que se esta comportando como una persona madura cuando quiere pero sabe cual es su obligación cuando consiga a su novia, Rin _Taisho._ Pero… ¿Ella que siente? ¿ _Corresponderá_ a sus sentimientos? Su mente vagaba en ese temor, tenia miedo de ser rechazado. Es el momento de tomar el valor e ir a confesarse todo lo que siente por ella que, apenas tiene quince años. El exterminador la quiere a su lado, no importa los obstáculos, la ama y mucho.

¿Qué es lo que el señor Sesshomaru no entendía? ¿Acaso la ve como una niña todavía?

Respiraba profundo y exhalaba nervioso, ahí estaba ella: su largo cabello oscuro que le llegaba hasta la espalda, sus ojos de color cafés claros, verla usar un kimono amarillo con detalles anaranjados le favorecía y mucho, esa niña quien conoció hace un par de años atrás, ahora es todo una mujer, bueno apenas estaba creciendo y ya tenia figura.

Su valentía se fue disminuyendo al ver a Shippo, que la estaba acompañando hacia la casa de la señorita Kagome.

— _¿Acaso andaban juntos? ¿Desde cuando?_ —Ya estaba dudando en ir a confesarse. — _Creo que será mejor buscar otro momento, uno donde solo quedemos nosotros dos._ —pensó al ver que el zorrito abrazaba a la chica que ama. Por dentro, estaba celoso.

Rin _no sabe es_ que, Kohaku estuvo a punto de declarase delante de todos, la ama pero siente que tiene una competencia contra su amigo, Shippo. No quiere competir, solo quiere saber si es o no aceptado por ella, si sus sentimientos serán correspondidos o no. Le cuesta armarse de valor para enfrentar en confesar su amor hacia ella… Solo espera el momento indicado, no quiere pensar que llego tarde en aclarar lo que siente.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Aun me faltan otros personajes que agregar, quizás no solo sean dos personajes como dije sino puede ser que sea toda una conclusión o como cambian las cosas :D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


	6. Kohaku no sabe es

_VI. Kohaku no sabe es…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él le gusta de Rin _Taisho,_ quien ya tiene quince años y ya es toda una mujer, tiene una muy buena amistad con ella, pero no quiere arruinarlo al confesar sus sentimientos. La ama pero tiene miedo de ser rechazado y es mas, es su mejor amigo al igual que Kohaku. Aunque siendo su mejor amigo, Shippo ya conoce ciertos comportamientos raros de como reacciona su amiga en presencia de Kohaku, porque su mejor amigo también ya se está transformando en un buen exterminador, como quiere su hermana mayor, Sango.

Siente que Kohaku también va ser un reto, al igual que Sesshomaru de que necesita su aprobación para estar con su amiga pero tenia razones para contradecirse…Sabe que tiene apenas trece años y que estaba a punto de cumplir los catorce años, una parte dudaba en confesar su amor ante la joven pero tenia miedo. No quiere competir contra el exterminador, es su mejor amigo ¿Qué ganaría? ¿Qué perdería? Ganaría un amor y pierde una amistad. No, ¡Claro que no!

El zorrito no quiere arriesgarse en eso, porque ese gusto puede ser pasajero como alguna vez se lo dijo Miroku, puede ser o no pero cada vez ella lo veía como un hermano menor que no tuvo. No le duele mucho, aunque le gustaría que lo tratara de otra manera. Ya esta en la etapa de _ser todo un hombre_ como le decía Kagome. ¿Por qué Rin no podía verlo al igual que Kohaku?

¿Qué acaso se ve como un niño todavía, como un aprendiz? ¿No es lo suficientemente grande para protegerla?

Cada noche de luna llena, él no podía dormir por su batalla interna. Le gusta Rin pero tampoco quiere arriesgarse con lo pasajero, puede que ella le cause ciertas cosquillas en su interior pero dudaba en confesarse, serie a mejor esperarla o esperar a alguien más…

— _Es una decisión muy difícil._ _—_ decía en su mente, la veía que caminaba junto con Kagome Higurashi de _Taisho._ Muy difícil dejarla ir, no quiere lastimar o dañarla a ella y a su amigo, no tenía opción.

Kohaku _no sabe es_ que, Shippo le estaba dejando ir a Rin _Taisho._ Le estaba dejando el camino libre, no quiere dañar una amistad que formo con ellos dos, prefiera verla feliz con alguien más y que no se preocupe por él. Quizás habría otra persona en su camino y que esta vez, ella no esta marcado en su destino.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Se que es un fanfic algo diferente pero se me ocurrió de la nada esta idea, al principio dudaba sobre los personajes jajaja o de que fandom pero después de tantas vueltas decidí todo jajaja**

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


	7. Shippo no sabe es

_VII. Shippo no sabe es…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A pesar de haber crecido y de apenas cumplir los quince años, no es fácil para ella admitir a quien le gusta. Porque por un lado, le gusta Shippo y por el otro tiene sentimientos hacia Kohaku. Le agrada muchísimo sentirse rodeada por sus amigos incluyendo al señor Sesshomaru, es su padre adoptivo.

Rin no entiende porque el exterminador se estuvo distanciando y Shippo cada vez esta mas cerca, pero duda, se enreda con las ventajas y desventajas que se plantea, sabe que ya esta en tiempo de saber elegir su propio camino y olvidando su interés amoroso. No, se trataba Sesshomaru Taisho que la cuido y la protegió de los malos espíritus. Hasta fue rescatada por él del Inframundo.

No, Sesshomaru no lo ve como algo más, ella lo ve como un padre adoptivo muy sobreprotector: cuidando a su princesita de ciertos chicos. Shippo es su mejor amigo pero no lo puede amar, no quiere lastimarlo y le cuesta decírselo. Rin amaba a otra persona, anteriormente tenia un interés amoroso hacia cierta bestia. Sí, InuYasha fue su interés amoroso, aunque ese tema ya se está olvidando.

Cada vez que lo ve descender del lomo de Kirara, la joven se imagina a su príncipe azul; como esos cuentos románticos que le contaba Kagome cuando era una niña y de como eran las bodas en otros países de su época. Sus sentimientos no estaban muy claros…Pronto los tendrá, porque su corazón late por Kohaku y ya no por el hanyou; que había sido su interés amoroso y prohibido por ser el marido de Kagome…

Apartando sus sentimientos de Kohaku, ella siempre observaba a la bestia descansar o haciendo vigilancia nocturna, algo le atraía hacia él pero ya estaba casado con alguien más y eso le atraía, imposible pero quizás _¿Posible?_ esa historia dio un punto final, porque suponía que no seria correspondida por InuYasha.

Ninguno de sus amigos supo eso y no lo sabrán hasta que ya se olvide por completo de su interés.

Y lo seguro es que el exterminador seria su único amor, aunque siga confundida y descarte a uno de sus mejores amigos, se podría decir que todo se está aclarando…

Shippo _no sabe es_ que, Rin _Taisho_ está buscando su decisión final. La joven sabe que puede tardar hasta que su enredo se termine pero lo mas asegurado son sus sentimientos hacia otro muchacho... Kohaku.

— _A-Aishiteru…—_ murmuro en voz baja al verlo alejarse junto con Kirara.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **N/A: Estos mini-drabbles tendrán insinuaciones de ciertas parejas, creo que eso ya se nota jajajajaj.**

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


	8. Kagura no sabe es

_VIII. Kagura no sabe es…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que el viento lo acompaña, tuvo quedar algunos giros de ida e vuelta. Lastimosamente, no la pudo salvar a Kagura, pero en lo profundo de su frio corazón esta aliviado de que sea libre. Como ella quería. Obviamente, no se detendría en pensar solamente en alguien o ¿Si? No es fácil, para él interactuar con otros seres, a veces tiene que hacer excepciones por su hija adoptiva, Rin _Taisho,_ de quien siempre estuvo sospechando sobre ciertos acercamientos apropósitos. También se dio cuenta de que su medio hermano se distanciaba de la aldea ¿Qué le importa no?

No es un demonio que admite tan fácilmente pero si siente. Cuesta saber lo que piensa o lo que trata de esconder bajo esa capa de frialdad que bloquea sus emociones, no le gustaba bajar la guardia aunque existen casos diferentes y todo tiene motivos u razones para acercarse un poco más.

Ella, una humana de ojos cafés claros, cabello azabache y ahora un poco más largo que sobre pasaba la cintura; frágil e valiente y no solo lo decía por esos detalles que podía verlas, sino por como cambiaba su tristeza por una cálida sonrisa comprensiva y a pesar de haber tenido un mal día con su medio hermano.

¿Por qué le importaba ella? Esa sacerdotisa que decidió permanecer al lado de la bestia ya había elegido un camino, ¿Por qué sentía esa vorágine de sensaciones raras, de puntadas en el pecho? ¡Ella tenia la culpa de sentirse así! Le irritaba perderse en esta clase de emociones, son raras para él lo experimento un poco al lado de Rin pero esto era diferente; se estaba enamorando y eso lo aturdía tanto que los sentimientos le causaban esa vorágine…Ese aire azotador violento que jugaba con sus actitudes de ir y volver.

Cuando el hanyou no estaba, en los tiempos difíciles de su cuñada se quedo observándola, cada defecto, virtud, aspecto y actitud ante las soluciones a sus problemas…Siempre una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa lo enamoro. Quizás Kagura lo sepa o se habrá dado cuenta de que es tiempo de dejarla ir, simplemente le agradaba esa mujer, de alguna forma pero le agradaba y ahora…

El viento azotaba jugando con las ramas de los arboles, dejando caer a su alrededor los pequeños frutos que nacían como flores. Esta vez se distancio lo más que pudo para observarla nuevamente, aunque ella no lo sepa, siempre estuvo bajo su mirada. InuYasha tenía sus pensamientos en otro lado y eso alejaba la relación que tiene con su esposa.

¿Acaso el hanyou no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la lastimaba? No, otra vez no y apenas había pasado un mes del casamiento.

— _¿Cómo se llamaba ella?_ _—_ se cuestionaba en su mente, porque le estaba importando esa sacerdotisa, tenia esas sensaciones de abrazarla tan fuerte para que dejara de llorar y de protegerla…

— _¡Señorita Kagome!_ _—_ había reconocido la voz chillona de Rin, quien había visto como esa mujer disimulaba sus lagrimas al secarse sus mejillas húmedas. — _Señorita Kagome, ¿Se siente bien?_ _—_ oía esa voz incrédula.

— _¡Claro que si, Rin! Solo entro un poco de polvo en mis ojos._ _—_ Este la mira de reojo para disimular que estaba escuchando la conversación, había visto que tan rápido reincorporaba su entusiasmo para ir tras su amiga hacia la aldea.

— _¿Sesshomaru?_

La joven creyó ver a su padre adoptivo, pero seria raro ya que él suele venir cuando trae nuevos regalos o algunos alimentos. Puede que sea su imaginación, solo eso.

Kagura quizás ya se habrá dado cuenta de su nuevo interés o ruido que le hacia la sacerdotisa, pero lo que _no sabe es_ que le cuesta admitir que está enamorado de ella…de esa tal, Kagome y que algún día le gustaría besarla contra su voluntad.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Qué les pareció este drabble? Espero que les haya gustado y se que fue algo corto pero bueno jejej…quizás en el capitulo diez ya sea un one-shot de las parejas que insinué a lo largo.**

 **:v Quería insinuar un poco de Sesshomaru x Kagome e Kagura x Sesshomaru. Y aclaro que es todo como un circulo de secretos, por así decirlo :D**

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


	9. InuYasha no sabe es

_IX. InuYasha no sabe es…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella sospechaba de la distancia que ponía su marido, InuYasha, a veces no puede entenderlo: porque antes le gustaba que usara un kimono idéntico al de Kikyo pero ahora no quiere ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso todavía la recuerda através de su reencarnación? Eso es posible, aunque se suponía que ya la habría olvidado por más que fuera difícil enfrentarla de tantas maneras. Lo triste es que, Kagome ya se estaba enterando por su cuenta. Es decepcionante y lamentable por contraer matrimonio con alguien que solo le lastima. Higurashi siempre piensa en positivo de las cosas y quiere buscarle el giro a su matrimonio, luchar para tenerlo de vuelta pero la situación lo sentía repetitiva.

¿Qué debía hacer? Miro todo su alrededor, creía haber visto a alguien entre los arboles pero sabe que se trata de su imaginación.

Kagome ama a su marido pero al llegar a ciertas instancias de la situación ya se estaba dañando otra vez y eso no quería, porque también quiere ser amada; quizás no como en al mismo nivel de Kikyo pero supere o por lo menos que la iguale, la bestia debía valorarla por sobre todas las cosas…En su interior le decepcionaba la verdadera respuesta. Escuchaba ruidos sigilosos que provenían en lo más profundo del bosque, sinceramente no estaba de humor para enfrentarse a algún monstruo y aparte que estaba secándose sus lágrimas que habían humedecido sus mejillas, estaba rota de nuevo. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pudo ver un cabello plateado que algo muy repentino.

— ¿InuYasha? —pregunto al levantarse del suelo, pestañaba dos veces pero nada había en ese lugar. Volvió a arrodillarse en el suelo para juntar algunas frutas que encontró durante su recorrido por el bosque. —Si eres tu InuYasha te digo que ya no es gracioso. —comentaba haciendo una mueca de mal humor. Cuando le daba la espalda a todo su recorrido que hizo para salir del bosque, oyó un ligero ruido que hacían las ramas de los arboles al chocarse entre sí. — _¿Quién será?_ —se giró sobre sus talones y vio que una delicada flor amarillenta caía de las hojas. Una frágil flor.

Pestañaba dos veces antes de agarrar con cuidado la hermosa flor. Levantó la mirada hacia arriba y no estaba nadie, absolutamente nadie.

— _Que extraño._ —pensó al oler la flor. Recordó que alguien solía traer esta clase de obsequios. — ¿Sesshomaru? —su corazón daba un gran giro cuando hacia memoria de su cuñado, al principio no se llevaban bien pero ahora es un tema diferente su relación, por más que estuviera casada con el hanyou: evitaba pensar en el youkai, porque duda que sienta lo mismo por ella ya que siempre tiene esa expresión de indiferencia en su rostro.

La sacerdotisa se sentía atraída hacia su cuñado, duda en confesarse porque no quiere ver conflictos entre Sesshomaru e InuYasha, ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando? Ni ella quiere creerlo pero estaba sucediendo. No quiere arriesgar su matrimonio pero…Existía _ese_ _algo_ que le llamaba la atención en su cuñado; porque Rin siempre fue la causante de su unión amistosa.

— _Nos vemos, humana._ —esa voz masculina retumbo en el bosque, aunque por un instante esa gran velocidad que poseía el pariente de su marido la había sorprendido. Lo tenían tan cerca a unos pocos centímetros de rosas sus labios con los de él, ¡Una gran tentación de probarlos contra su voluntad! — _¿Por qué te resistes?_

—S-Sesshomaru…y-yo—tartamudeaba y trago saliva en seco. Se contenía las ganas de probar sus labios, pero tenía que serle fiel a su esposo…No tenia que traicionarlo de esta manera y más con su "enemigo" —N-No puedo…InuYasha…

— _Cada vez esto es más interesante…_ —comento al sonreírle de lado, la tomo de la barbilla para examinar esos ojos cafés: sabe que ella está mintiendo, que esa mirada lo pide a gritos por un beso y sus ojos amarillentos también reclaman por uno y para probarlos ya que su medio hermano la estaba rechazando de apoco, ¿Acaso le agradaba la humana? No se trataba de lastima, este quería re animarla pero ni siquiera el mismo demonio se podía explicar el ¿Por qué?

El demonio le sonreía de lado, la joven se sonrojo al hacer mucho contacto visual con él. Esa simple sonrisa le estaba causando un efecto en ella por lo que reacciono de igual manera, una cálida sonrisa se ampliaba en sus labios. Otro efecto que le hacía a este.

Mientras mas era ignorada por su marido, Kagome estaba recibiendo cariño de parte de su cuñado, Sesshomaru.

InuYasha _no sabe es_ que _,_ su mujer estaba siendo enamorada por un demonio. La estaba "hechizando" con sus encantos tan atrayentes, pero es porque ambos bajaron la guardia al mismo tiempo. Siempre se estuvieron buscando ellos dos y lo ocultaban.

— _Te amo_ —unas suaves e frágiles brazos envolvían el cuello del otro para que sus sombras reflejaran su unión mutua.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **N/A: Quizás haya sido algo confuso este drabble, va eso creo jejeje pero espero que les haya gustado n.n…Insinuación del Sesshomaru x Kagome. El próximo capítulo ya es el final de todo esta serie de drabbles e mini drabbles** **espero que les haya gustado está loca idea que tuve jajajaj xD**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

* * *

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


	10. Simple Secrets

_X. Simple Secrets_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada uno escondía un gran secreto. ¿Quién se animaría a confesarlo o en admitirlo? Todo giraba en torno a un círculo amplio que incluía la vida, el limbo y la muerte porque algunos secretos fueron arrastrados hasta la muerte que, se podría suponer que nadie lo sabe… Si las cosas se dijeran cualquier momento, todo cambiaria.

Los simples secretos que escondía cada uno podían darle un giro a su vida. Si Kagome se enterara de las cosas que esconde InuYasha todo se quebraría y terminaría yéndose otra vez con Kikyo, y ella con Sesshomaru, sería capaz de darle una oportunidad al demonio. El enredo perjudicaría a Inuyasha con Kikyo y a Kagome con Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué? Cada uno tendría un rival, InuYasha a Naraku como de costumbre y Kagome a Kagura. También otro conflicto que tendría el hanyou se trataría de la ahijada de su medio hermano, aunque ella actualmente está enamorada de Kohaku.

En este caso, la situación secreta de cada uno no salió a la luz. InuYasha por más que quiera revivir a Kikyo sabe que tiene a alguien ahora y que esa persona se imaginaba hacer una gran familia, a Kagome Higurashi. Pero siempre mantendrá en mente revivirla ya que una parte de él sigue estando muy contradictoria.

En otra vida, Kikyo trata de darle la oportunidad al nuevo Onigumo o mejor conocido como, Naraku. Sigue siendo complicado otorgarle una oportunidad a ese ser despiadado y cruel. Temía que la situación se vuelva a dar en la nueva vida que tenían y más si lo rechazaba para esperar a la bestia. Aunque en el fondo le decía que lo intente por lo menos… ¿Cómo sería la parte buena de Naraku? Ese tema le indagaba.

El tema de Kohaku, Rin e Shippo tarde o temprano tuvo que dar a conocer. Como de costumbre, su nuevo tutor tenía que aprobar a uno de aquellos dos adolescentes. Shippo se apartó del camino y dejo de ser un obstáculo para el exterminador, eso fue todo un malentendido. El youkai tardo en aprobar a Kohaku como novio de su ahijada ya que fue convencido por cierta nueva sacerdotisa que le interesa. Y aparte de la valentía del muchacho en enfrentarse al demonio cara a cara, como todo humano.

Simples secretos que permanecen y se mantendrán bajo llave, en cada pensamiento y en cada corazón. Kagome no quiere perder la esperanza de la distancia hacia su marido pero sigue encontrando a escondidas con el youkai, y ese tema se sigue tratando hasta ahora… Sango habla sobre el tema de la bestia pero también ya desconfía de que se comportara así con su propia mujer y la respuesta daba a que Kikyo podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

― ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? ―se cuestionaba Kagome, sentada en una piedra que le daba una vista compleja de toda la aldea. Una colina de césped con esta vista le agradaba y le daba como un espacio para pensar. Se sentía presionada para tomar una decisión así, dejar a InuYasha y elegir a Sesshomaru o todo lo contrario. ¿Qué debería hacer? Sus latidos eran nulos y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas para esperar una respuesta interna…Su intensión nunca fue lastimar a alguien querido pero su mente aún sigue siendo ruidosa.

Unas serpientes luminosas volvieron a recorrer sobre la aldea, algo estaba mal y muy mal… ¿Quién habrá regresado?

Unos brazos largos la rodearon por la cintura, su cabello plateado caía como cascada por sus hombros, sus miradas se buscaban para hacer contacto visual con esos ojos amarillentos e frios y sucedió. La joven se ruborizo al tenerlo otra vez a su lado, de su boca: el aliento cálido se disolvía con el mentón que se había inclinado para cerrar sus labios de una vez por todas.

― _Supongo que ya tomaste una decisión_ ―escucho esa voz masculina e seductora que le causaba escalofríos. La vio que afirmaba con la cabeza y con una expresión completamente cambiada en su rostro, ¿Acaso ella estaba feliz con su presencia?

―Te elegí a ti…―afirmaba la miko con una amplia sonrisa comprensiva. Y de paso, en el cielo nocturno se podía distinguir a _Ah-Uh_ volando y recorriendo sobre toda la aldea incluso, sobre aquellas dos personas que los observaban.

― ¡Mira Rin, ahí está la señorita Kagome! ―señalaba Kohaku, se había sonrojado al sentir el fuerte agarre de su acompañante.

―Jejej ¡Si los veo, pero está acompañada por…!―su voz retumba como un murmullo. Lo único que quedaba por hacer en ese momento era sonreír tiernamente por la miko y por ella.

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **El final queda abierto, es la primera vez que lo hago así xD el resto queda en su imaginación, pero si, no les agrada bueno puedo cambiarlo jejeje…Digamos que ya pueden ir deduciendo con quien se quedó InuYasha o Kagome jajaj :D**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado de este fanfic!**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
